


Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

by GE72



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen, Newspaper story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: A newspaper story about the events in "Players."





	Like Grandfather, Like Grandson

From the New York Ledger  
March 27, 2007

Riordan Grady had been visiting his grandfather in upstate New York over the past few months. It now looks like he could be spending a lot more time with him.

Grady, the son of a former US Attorney, was arrested earlier this week in connection to the death of a classmate last week at the New York County Courthouse.

Nicholas Fenner, the son of a superior court judge, was found dead outside the courthouse from a gunshot wound to the neck. 

Fenner’s death was the result of a night of a fun among teenagers from the Mercer Academy that turned tragic.

“This was a senior spree that got out of hand,” Captain Danny Ross of the Major Case Squad said to reporters about the arrest.

Grady will be charged with negligent homicide, since Fenner was left at the courthouse while still alive. A higher degree murder charge of some kind could be added later.

Two other classmates, Daphne Seger and Colin Wilcox, will also be arraigned on lesser charges and have agreed to cooperate with the authorities.

Mike Logan, a detective from the Major Case Squad, said “We believe the district attorney will cut these two a break.”

According to reports from the Major Case Squad of the New York City police, the night started with Grady, Fenner, Wilcox, and Seger at the Spire dance club in Chelsea. After leaving the club in a Mercedes SUV belonging to Fenner’s father, Wilcox was driving when the car crashed. Needing money right away to fix the car, Grady convinced his friends to rob a convenience store. 

Wearing ski masks and each armed with a gun, Grady and Wilcox robbed a convenience store and made off with an undisclosed amount of money. While driving off, the group was involved in a shooting with an off duty courthouse guard a few blocks from the courthouse, resulting in Fenner being shot. 

It was learned that Fenner had been shot in the neck, but could’ve survived. Instead, Grady dumped his body in front of the courthouse, despite protests from Miss Seger to take Fenner to the hospital.

The Mercedes SUV was parked back at Spire later that night. It was then stolen by two men, and taken to an auto parts and repair garage, where it was found by police.

Riordan used a card from an out of date playing deck that belonged to his grandfather to place on Fenner’s body to make it look like a revenge crime against judge Fenner.

Riordan Grady had been visiting his grandfather, Thomas Grady Sr., at the state prison in Ossening, and had gained access to his belongings in storage. Thomas Grady, Sr., has been serving a life sentence for murder and armed robbery since the 1960’s. Grady Sr. had referred to the murder sentence years ago as “a littering offense.”

Thomas Grady, Jr. became an attorney to distance himself from the crimes of his father, working for the U.S. Attorney’s office before going into private practice.

Upon learning that his son had been visiting his grandfather, Thomas Grady, Jr., was reportedly upset, especially when Riordan referred to the police charges against him as “a littering offense”, believing that his son “was no better than his grandfather” for letting Nicholas Fenner die. Riordan told his father at least he didn't turn his back on his grandfather the way his father did.

Said Logan, “It looks like Riordan will be spending a lot more time with his grandfather.”


End file.
